The Three Mysteries
by Vanilla-Taiyaki
Summary: 3 girls transfer to Seyio from Australia. The Gaurdians first impressions when they meet the girls are that behind their outer characters they are hiding a dark secret. What will the girls do to save their friendships?What happens when Ikuto comes back? My AMAZING bestie wrote this fanfic so yea!I need 3 reviwes to update ok!
1. Chapter 1

Three Mysteries

Summary : Three mysterious girls transfer to Seiyo from Australia. They have shugo chara's but they also seem to have another secret.

* = Thoughts

Chapter One : Three mysteries

Amu POV

"Class, listen up! We'll be getting some new transfer students from Australia, but don't worry they speak Japanese" Nikaido said. Everyone started whispering and gossiping about what the new students would be like and how interesting it is that they come from a foreign country.

" HEY, BE QUIET!" he shouted "Let's show the new students how polite our class is. You may come in now!"

With that everyone fell quiet as three girls entered the classroom. The shortest one had short, black hair, tied into a ponytail at the back. The one in the middle had dark brown ( looked more like black) middle length hair, tied into a side ponytail on the right with her bangs half covering her left eye. The last one was tallest of them all with blue rimmed glasses and long blonde hair tied into a high ponytail. The class stared in awe at the girls who had said nothing.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves?" Nikaido asked.

The short one spoke first.

"I'm Sakara Bianca . Pleasure to meet you" she said with a polite smile.

*She seems nice*

The tall blonde with glasses spoke next "Sakara Sayuri" , also wearing a smile which looked more like a cool one than a polite one.

*Wow even with glasses she looks cool*

The one with her bangs covering her eye simply said "Sakara Maki" with a blank expression on her face.

The class gasped at their introductions and started whispering to one another how cool they acted. The girls started walking to their desks at the back of the classroom, saying nothing as they did.

Rima who was next to me asked "Do you think they have outer characters as well? I mean the last two, the first one was too polite. They look like they're hiding something and use outer characters to cover it!"

Kusukusu was floating next to her nodding.

"Yeah, The one with her bangs covering her eye sorta creeps me out," Tadase said from the other side of me.

"No commoner scares the king!" Kiseki said.

We glanced at the new girls. They were only two rows behind us so it wasn't that hard to spot them. All three of them were paying attention to Nikaido, actually doing work. But occasionally they secretly chatted to each other easily hiding their conversations from the teacher. I focused on the two Rima mentioned. She was right, something just seemed mysterious about them. In fact, even though Rima said that the short girl was too polite, she seemed to be sharing the same secret.

" Ha, they remind me of you when you first started Seiyo!" I said silently laughing.

We were reminded of how Rima hid behind the Ice Queen character to hide the fact she loves Gag Mangas.

"Hey! You used an outer character too!" she exclaimed angrily.

We quietly burst into a laughing fit.

*Time Skip- Break time*

Rima POV

We had decided we would try and get the secret out of them during break by trying to be their friend.

"Hey guys what cha doing?" Asked a voice from behind us.

We turned around to see the one and only purple-headed, cross-dresser with Rhythm and Temari follwing behind. Yaya and Pepe were following as well, eating candy and bouncing happily along.

"Oh it's just you" I murmured to the cross dresser, starting to walk again.

"Wait Mashiro-san, maybe we could use Fujisaki-kun's help with what we're planning" Tadase said.

I stopped in my tracks. Tadase was right. I hate to admit it but that damn cross dresser had awesome acting skills which we could use to help befriend the new girls. But then again, so did I. I sighed.

"Fine, whatever. It's true we need good acting skills and I have those but they could be hard to crack so we need all the help we can get," I said reluctantly agreeing with Tadase.

"Awwww. Rima-chan actually needs my help with something!" Teased Nagihiko, smirking with his arms crossed.

"Shut it, purple head!" I hissed, giving him a death glare. I was getting pissed off.

"They're at it again," Yaya said taking another bite of her chocolate bar. Cross Dresser started laughing, which pissed me off even more.

"What do you need help with anyways?" He asked.

Amu and Tadase told him about the new girls and our suspicions.

"So you plan to befriend them to find out their secret?" He questioned.

"Yes!" We all said at once.

He looked at us with a look on his face that said he was thinking. Then an evil smirk spread across his face.

*This cannot be good*

"I'll do it... If Rima-chan asked me very politely with a cherry on top while hugging me and using her sparkle attack," He said, smirking.

I felt my cheeks heat up slightly and my mouth drop along with Amu's, Tadase's, Yaya's and all the chara's.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL AM I DOING THAT!" I shrieked.

1. There is no way I'm asking my arch enemy to do something politely.

2. There is no way I'm hugging my arch enemy

3. My sparkle attack doesn't affect him but it does affect all the boys around me which equals to them attacking me with compliments and chasing me around the school. Everyone knew that.

"Aww. Come on please, Rima! Think of the secrets we'll hear!" Amu asked giving me a sparkle attack.

*I only said they looked like they had secrets not that they did* I thought to myself. But I could never say no to Amu.

"Alright I'll do it for you," I said. Amu cheered while the cross dresser's smirk grew wider. Yaya got her phone out ready to take pictures.

Sighing, I turned to the purple head and muttered to myself " Here goes nothing"

I put my best sparkle attack on and my arms around Nagihiko, and said "Please will you help us? Please Nagi, with a cherry on top!?"

Before he even had time to answer all the boys around us, turned to us staring. Waiting for the impact of a thousand compliments and shouts, I closed my eyes. Only to open them and find that the fanboys weren't chasing me, but the cross dresser. I figured out that since I was hugging Nagi (ugh), and wasn't directing the sparkle attack to them, they grew jealous and decided to attack the purple head. Laughing, Yaya and I took a video of the whole thing.

* this is awesome seeing the cross dresser get hurt and getting him to do something for me. It's a win-win for me!*

When he came back, he had a black eye and was limping a little.

* wow who knew the fanboys were that strong*

We all stared at him stifling our laughter.

"Shut up and let's get on with the plan" he said angrily cleaning up his cuts and bruises. He clearly did not expect that to happen.

When we saw them, they were sitting under a tree, crowded by a bunch of students from class who were asking about how life was like living in Australia. The short girl was the one talking and smiling happily while answering the questions. The tall blonde with glasses was writing something in her notebook, while the girl with her bangs covering her eyes was drawing something in her sketchbook. When all the other students left, we walked over to them, putting our best polite face on. Once we were in front of them, I relaxed a little and let out a little

"Hello!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two : The MeetingNagi POV

We were walking closer to where they sat and I noticed the closer we got the more concerned my charas got."Nagi, I sense something coming from them!" my playboy chara said."Other charas?" I asked."It seems they have some but I sense something way stronger coming from them. " Temari said.I glanced at the girls saying nothing as we approached them."Hello," Rima said.*wow who knew that Rima would be the one to greet them*They looked up to see who had addressed them. Then the blonde went back to writing, same with the other girl who went back to drawing.

However the short one was the only one who said "Hello"."So I hear you guys are from Australia. What are your names?" I only the short girl answered "I'm Bianca. Yes we are from Australia." *I'm surprised I thought she and the girl drawing were Asian. Well, they look Asian* We turned to the other girls but they didn't even look up. To our surprise Bianca was the one who introduced them."This is Sayuri" she said pointing to the blonde, who simply looked up from her notebook and smiled saying a small "hello"."And this is Maki" she said pointing to the girl drawing, who gave us blank expression."They're my sisters," she explained, smiling.

"SISTERS!" We all exclaimed. Except for the dark colour of the eyes and hair that Bianca and that Maki girl shared, they looked nothing like that girl Sayuri."Well, me and Maki are sisters by blood and were born in a country called the Philippines. When our mother died after Maki was born we found out our father had an affair with another woman who was Australian and she had Sayuri a month before I was born. They were married after father found out he had another child. We're actually quite close. " Bianca explained.*that explained why Bianca and Maki looked Asian*"Ohhhhh" we all said in realisation.

I spoke "Well it's time we introduced ourselves. I'm...""Fujisaki Nagihiko, We know," we looked to see who interrupted him. It was Maki. Even though she talked to us she was still staring at her sketchbook, was the first time any of us had heard her talk since Bianca had done all the talking and Sayuri had said a hello."And your Hotori Tadase, Hinamori Amu, Mashiro Rima and Yuiki Yaya" pointing to each of us as she said our names. We looked at each other shocked. "How did you know?" Yaya glomped her asking curiously. Maki looked at us and gave us a very creepy smile which made Yaya let go of her.

Everyone fell silent. I could tell it scared everyone, but Bianca and Sayuri who were smiling just the same. Then she simply went back to suddenly Miki said " I wanna see what she's drawing". She rushed over to where Maki was. Miki was about 10cm away from her when a figure appeared in front of her with her hands on her hips. It had silver hair tied into two long pigtails with a silver pencil clip holding up her bangs. It wore a silver tank top with a black cardigan over the top. It had white shorts and black knee high boots.

"And why exactly do you need to see it?" It said. It was a shugo chara.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Their charas

Tadase POV

"YOU HAVE A CHARA!?" We all screamed, staring at Maki.

She simply looked at her chara then stared at us and said "Yes, that a problem?"

"N-no, no problem" I stuttered, still in shock.

Then she just went back to her drawing. I just glanced at the others who were just as shocked as I was.

Then Kiseki just went up to the new chara and demanded "I command you to tell me who you are!"

The other chara looked at her bearer who looked up and nodded as to say "tell them, there's no use hiding you now". Then the chara flew into Maki's school bag. A few seconds later she came out with another chara who had long violet hair with a deep purple headband with a huge bow. She wore a long, flowing tank top, the same shade as her hair with lavender coloured leggings. On her feet were ballet flats same shade as her headband.

"YOU HAVE TWO!?" We yelled, again. Then she just simply nodded.

"The name's Maya" the purple chara said.

"I'm Suki" said the silver chara.

Rima POV

Suddenly, Sayuri spoke up.

"If you can see them then you guys have some too. I only see one of them so far" pointing to Kiseki. "Who's his bearer?" She questioned.

"That's my chara" Tadase said "His name is Kiseki,"

"World Domination" I turned to see it was Maki who spoke again. She was still drawing when she said it. We looked at her confused.

She looked up at us."His dream is world domination," she said blankly. With that we all sweat dropped.

*How the hell does she know this stuff*

Then, all of the other charas came out.

"My charas are Ran, Miki, Su and Dia," Amu spoke pointing to the four smiling charas.

"You have four? Interesting," Bianca replied with a creepy smile on her face. That just scared me as much as Maki did.

"Ran is sporty and honest. Miki is cool and Artistic. Su is your girly side and Dia is your radiance." we looked and this time it was Sayuri who said it. She was staring at Amu with a smirk on her face. We all saw Amu's, Ran's, Miki's and Su's mouth drop. Dia just simply smiled.

Then I spoke up "My chara is Kusukusu" pointing to the orange-hair chara.

"So then you like Gag Manga?" Sayuri asked. I felt my face heat up.

*These girls just transferred today how do they know this?"

"This is Pepe-tan!" Yaya cheered, pointing to the baby chara. They nodded but said nothing. It was understandable because you could easily tell what her dream was from one look.

Lastly, Nagihiko said "These are Rhythm and Temari" pointing to the playboy chara and the dance chara.

"Your chara's a girl?" Bianca asked with her eyebrows raised, stifling her laughter.

"It's a long story," he said, sweat dropping.

"Anyways, since you can see them you have some too, right?" Nagihiko asked Bianca and Sayuri.

They glanced at each other, then Bianca opened her bag. Out flew a chara.

"Hello, My name is Melody. Born from Bianca's dream to share her music with the world" she said, smiling.

"Cool, another music chara!" Rhythm exclaimed as he opened his arms to hug her.

"DON'T YOU DARE, PLAYBOY!" Melody snapped, her smile turning into a scowl. A frightened Rhythm just backed away, his arms up defensively.

"Hehehe, You don't wanna make her mad," her bearer said.

"Where are your charas?" Rima asked Sayuri.

Sayuri just smirked then from behind her flew three charas.

"YOU HAVE THREE?" We screamed. Soon enough, I think we're gonna lose our voices from screaming.

She nodded. "This is Yuki" pointing to a vampire chara. "Kelsey" pointing to a chara who was busy doing some Irish dancing. "And Riri" pointing to a cooking chara.

Next to me I heard Amu whisper to Rima "They remind me of Iru, Temari and Su. Sort of weird". However her whisper was a tiny bit too loud.

"What was that?" Sayuri asked. She was smiling but you could see a deathly aura coming off of her.

"N-nothing" Amu stuttered.

The deathly aura was removed as Sayuri said "Good".

*Time Skip-After School*

Sayuri POV

"That was so close they could've found out!" exclaimed Bianca.

"Luckily they only found out we have charas" I said.

"If they found out I wouldn't really mind but it could put them in huge danger," she replied.

"Yeah," I said. Even though it seemed like we never cared for anything the three girls were actually quite worried about the people around them. We hide behind a outer characters so people would distance themselves from us. It was painful not to have any friends but it was better than putting lives in danger.

"Although, I think you guys went a little overboard in scaring them," Bianca said. My sister and I just stared at her and shrugged. We had a bad habit of scaring people. For the rest of the trip home, no one spoke a word.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: How?

Nagi POV

*The day after meeting the new students*

"I wonder how they knew about us!" Amu said. "The way they spoke, while smirking like that scared me, "We had all gathered at the ice-cream shop to discuss the issue with the new girls.

Kukai, Utau and Kairi had come along too they just weren't there before because Kukai had soccer practice, Utau was in the music room and Kairi was studying. We told them all about the new students and how they knew us.

"Maybe they're stalkers?" Rima suggested. "That wouldn't fit, because they only arrived in Japan three days ago and transferred yesterday, right?" Kairi said. Everyone went silent thinking of other possibilities. Finally breaking the silence Yaya said "Yaya thinks we should get ice cream now!" Everyone nodded and got up to get their ice cream.

I mean, how can you not get ice cream when you're in an ice cream shop? Once everyone sat back down with their ice cream, Rima spoke. "Maybe it's got something to do with their secret. I mean it couldn't just be that they have charas!" She said.

Then, we all heard Temari gasp. She had her hands over her mouth looking both excited and shocked. "Before I sensed something else coming from them. It was something way stronger than charas!" She exclaimed. "What was it?" Rima asked.

"It was like they had some sort of power. I could sense it from each of them," Temari replied. "Come to think of it, we sensed something like that too!" Ran said with Miki, Su and Dia."Us too" all the other charas said. "Hey I have an idea!" Utau said then she explained the plan.

*At the Sakara Household*

Maki POV

"I wanna go shopping tonight" Bianca said. "Sure, I want more clothes anyway!" Sayuri said. My sisters going on about different clothes and brands that I simply got bored. We were siting and chatting in their room. The room was quite big since it used to be the whole second floor. The people who had owned this house before, knocked down all the walls except the walls separating the bathrooms and closets in the corners, and made it into one huge room. Our staircase was in the middle. Each section of their room was decorated differently to suit the three girls.

Bianca's section of the room was plain white with colourful fluffy objects. There were stuffed owls lying on her bed and a fluffy chair on the side. Sayuri's section of the room had blue walls and was surprisingly, despite the way she acts, covered in One Direction. She was a huge fan, just mention One Direction and she would go crazy.

Maki's section of the room was black with a deep purple bed in the corner. All her belongings were either black or silver or shades of purple or pink with collided perfectly with the black. Suddenly Bianca let out a small gasp and froze. Her eyes brown eyes turned into a lifeless black as she simply sat there. After a few seconds her eyes went back to normal and she came back to reality again. "What happened this time?" Sayuri asked. "They're planning something, "she replied. "Who and what?" my curious sister said. "Those kids with charas, they want to find out how we knew about them. They're telling a soccer freak, a pop star and a samurai about us and their plan," Bianca responded. A devious plan formed in my head. "How about we mess with them a little?" I said.

*Time skip - Afternoon at the ice cream shop*

Amu POV

The plan was that we would dig a hole and lead them to the area where the hole is. We position ourselves in the bushes and trees. We chara nari so we could attack them causing themselves to fall in the hole. Once captured the charas would sense what that power was. If that didn't work we would interrogate them. It wasn't the best plan. But it could still work. "Is the hole ready?" Utau asked. Kukai, Nagihiko, Kairi and Tadase nodded. "Good. Amu and Rima, Go to their house and invite them to hang out at the ice cream shop!" She ordered. We simply nodded and went off to find them.

*With Bianca, Sayuri and Maki*

Sayuri POV

"So we all know the plan?" I asked. They nodded. We all knew about what they were going to try and do so we decided to give them a taste of their own medicine. We always had a few slingshots around the house so we decided to use those when we attack.

We all had no intention in showing them our chara nari's. All of a sudden, Bianca froze, her eyes turning to that lifeless black colour it was a few hours before. After a few moments she returned, once again, to reality. She looked at us and said "They're coming,"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Trap

Rima POV

DING DONG

We had arrived at their house and were just waiting for them to answer the door.

The door finally opened to reveal all three sisters. Ready and dressed to go out.

I spoke up "Hello, would you..."

"Like to go to the ice cream shop?" We looked at Maki who had interrupted once again.

"How did you know?" I asked.

They gave us the same creepy smile they gave us before when Yaya had asked.

"It's a secret," they said.

"Well, aren't we going to the ice cream shop?" Maki questioned. With that, we all left leading them to the ice cream shop.

We were using the route that led to the area where the hole was. Once we were around two metres from the hole Sayuri and Maki stopped walking and said "Matte!"(Matte-Wait)

Tadase POV

They stopped. That's when I noticed that Sayuri had stopped close to the bush Nagi was hiding in and the tree Yaya and Kairi was hiding in. And Maki had stopped dangerously close to the bush Kukai and Utau were hiding in and the tree I was in.

"Wh-What is it?" Amu stuttered.

As quick as a flash, Sayuri and Maki had kicked the bushes Nagi, Kukai and Utau were in, knocking them out. And Bianca had pushed Amu and Rima into the hole. Then they each took out a slingshot and aimed a stone at Yaya, Kairi and me. They let go and I felt something hard hit my stomach which made me fall out of the tree, knocking me out too.

Bianca POV

"That was fun!" Sayuri exclaimed.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing!?" We heard Rima yell from the hole.

"Let us out!" Yelled Amu.

We looked down at them and simply said "nope,"

Then, two ribbon sticks appeared in Maki's hands.

"Twirling Ribbon," she muttered. Suddenly, the strips of ribbon tied up Amu and Rima, pulling them out of the hole. But Maki didn't set them on the ground, she simply left them floating in the sky still tied up. She turned around to the other kids who were unconscious and tied them up, too. She handed the ribbon sticks that tied up Yaya, that brunette soccer freak and that samurai kid, to Sayuri. Then, gave me the ribbon sticks that tied up Nagihiko, Tadase and that pop idol. She held on to the ribbon sticks that tie up Rima and Amu.

"Let's go," Sayuri said.

We started walking when Rima asked "Where are you taking us?"

"To our house! We'll tell you why, when we get there" Bianca said happily.

*Time Skip-At the Sakara household*

Kukai POV

"Oi, wake up!" I heard a voice say. Then I felt two hands on my shoulders which started shaking me. I didn't move.

"I'll handle this," I heard another familiar voice say. Then I felt someone's hand slap my face. That got me up.

"Owwww. What was that for!?" I shouted. I opened my eyes and found everyone staring at me.

"We were all waiting for you regain consciousness. You were the last one to wake up and we got tired of waiting," Utau explained. Then I remembered everything that happened.

*Damn that girl is strong, knocking me out with one kick!*

"So where are we?" I asked looking around seeing a huge room which seemed to be for three people, with a staircase in the middle.

"Our room,"

I looked and saw a girl with her bangs covering her eye, sitting on a bed in the black third of the room. Next to her was a blonde with glasses and a girl with a short black ponytail.

"So why are we here?" Rima asked, clearly getting irritated.

"We knew what you were planning to do, so we just ruined it so we wouldn't get captured!" The blonde explained.

"And we also wanted to meet your friends," The short haired girl explained looking at me, Utau and Kairi.

"You must be the soccer freak" she said pointing to me. "The pop star", pointing to Utau. "And the samurai" pointing to Kairi.

*How do they know us?*

"Oh I get it, you girls must be the kids Amu told us about. The ones who knew about them even though they have never met," Utau said.

*That explained a lot*

"I don't really like being known for that reason but, yes, that is us," The blonde said.

"Utau, Kukai, Kairi, this is Sayuri," Amu said pointing to the blonde.

"This is Bianca" Rima spoke pointing to the short haired girl.

"And Maki" Tadase said pointing to the girl with her bangs half covering her eye.

"So how do you know about us?" Utau asked curiously. But before they could answer we heard a loud gasp. It was Maki.

Sayuri POV

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Not now of all times!" Bianca muttered. Maki eyes turned to a lifeless black and she froze.

"We need to get her out of here!" I said. We grabbed each of Maki's arms and dragged her to the staircase.

"No way. You're not going anywhere until you tell us how you know about us and what is happening to your sister," Nagihiko said, stepping in front of the staircase with Kukai. Bianca and I looked around frantically, for a way to escape. We would jump over Nagihiko and Kukai but we couldn't with our lifeless sister. I glanced at her, worried. We gave up and sat down on Maki's bed.

"Alright, we'll tell you,"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six : Past, Present and Future

Rima POV

"All right, we'll tell you," they said.

"But we have to wait for Maki to come back," Sayuri said.

"Come back?" I questioned  
They nodded.

After a few moments, Maki's eyes started turning back to brown and then she snapped back to reality. When she found everyone staring at her she gave us a death glare, "What?".

With that everyone said "Nothing,"

"So would you now care to explain what just happened?" Utau asked.

"Of course," Bianca said.

Maki quickly caught on to what was happening and started "You see, when I was a child before we knew about Sayuri, I had a dream that a girl with blonde hair and glasses would come and live with us. I would have the same dream every night and then eventually it came to me like visions. It was when Sayuri did come that i knew they weren't only my imagination and dreams. Then Bianca would have visions too, and what had happened in her visions was stuff on the news, Live. Sayuri explained that she had visions too, about us. Although in her visions it was us as children. When she asked us if that her vision had ever happened we always said yes. We asked father about it and thats when told us about our powers."

This time Bianca continued "He told us that each generation of the Sakara family would have three children with a special power each. One with the power to see people's past, one with the power to see present events anywhere in the world and one with power to see the future. Each of them has a bead with a silver lining around it, so people who know of the powers know they posses it,"

Then I remembered the beads that I saw on them earlier.

We all stared at the three girls who where staring at the ground.

"So then.." Amu started.

"Yes, those children are indeed us," Sayuri said. Pointing to show us her green bead on her necklace. "I have the power to see people's past. Which means I know every single secret that everyone has," she said with a smirk.

* I guess she knows about the Nadeshiko thing then.*

"It's also how I knew about the dreams your charas were born from, I looked into your past and saw the moment when they were born."

"I have the power to see events that are happening in the present anywhere in the world," Bianca explained, holding up her arm to show us her blue bead on her bracelet "It's how I knew that you were planning to capture us, I got the vision the exact time you were talking about it,"

"I can see the future," Maki said. "That's how I knew about who you all are," she explained. She lifted up the red bead which hanged from her choker.

"But there's an down side to all this," Bianca said. "When we had learned everything about our powers, some guys from that company called Easter captured us and forced us to work for Easter, catching x eggs to find the Embryo. Maki didn't see a vision about it because they had an invention that blocked what they were doing, so we couldn't see."

"Easter's in Australia too?"Amu asked. They nodded.

"We managed to escape, destroying their blocking invention as well so we could see the next time they plan to capture us," Sayuri continued "Then, a few weeks later Bianca got a vision that they were planning another trap, so we escaped here. No one knew that we moved except for our parent's very close friend. He knew about the whole family power thing."

"Then I got a vision that you would find out and you did," Maki spoke, her eyes glued to the ground.

"Eventually, we know we have to get to the point where we would either fight to make them stop trying to use us or end up working for Easter which I hope doesn't happen," Bianca said, sadly.

"Well, no matter what happens we'll all help you, right guys?" Amu said. We all nodded.

"But why? You haven't even known us long," Maki wondered.

"Because we're friends right?" I said.  
They took they're eyes of the ground and stared at us in awe and shock. Then they glanced at each other and then nodded.

"No ones ever called us their friends before," Bianca whispered.

"Because of our outer characters no one really talked to us. They talked to Bianca but never really hang out with her because of me and Maki," Sayuri added. "We had a few childhood friends. Ones we met before we put up our outer characters. They always kept in touch with us. I did have a boyfriend, once. His name was Liam. His father was the one who knew about our family's curse. After Easter had captured us, I decided it was safer for him not to get closer to us, so I ended it,"

"But now we have the best friends in the world," Maki said. She smiled. It was the first time she smiled, even her sisters looked shocked.

"I'm gonna draw now!" She added and got up and started to one of the other areas of the room.

*This room is huge! Is it even a real room?*

"By the way, how did you get your room like this?" I asked. She stopped.

"Oh our parents owns this music company in Australia so we're quite rich. This room is actually a whole floor!" Bianca explained. We all stared in amazement.

"The house already had knocked down walls due to the old owner. They kept the 3 bathrooms and 3 walk in wardrobes though. We each have an area near one of the three bathrooms and wardrobes. And the rest we made into a movie area, a performing stage, an art studio for Maki, a music studio for me and a dance studio for Sayuri and Maki."

"Anyways, now that we're friends," Yaya started slowly, "Yaya will call you Maki-tan!" She cheered and attacked Maki with a bear hug. We all burst out laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven : Friends and Boyfriends

Maki POV

*Before School*

"Come on! We're gonna be late!" Bianca yelled from downstairs.

"Okay, I'm coming," Sayuri and I yelled. We ran downstairs grabbing Bianca's hands and ran out the door.

"Bye dad, Bye mother!" We yelled in sync then slammed the door behind us.

We stopped running and started walking. We were going to meet up with our new friends in front of the school gates and I was dead nervous, although I didn't show it. It was the first time I ever had friends, other than the guys back in Australia.

"Hey guys!" We looked up and saw Amu wave at us.

"Ohayo Minna!" We all said, again in sync.

"Jeez you guys act like your triplets!" Rima told us clearly freaked out by out whole 'talking-in-unison' thing.

"Let's go we'll be late," Kairi said.

"Jeez, Yaya thinks you should calm down Kairi-Koi!" Yaya said. That made Kairi blush.

"Are you guys dating?" I asked curiously, noticing the koi at the end.

"Yeah, they are. Sorry forgot to tell you," Utau explained. (Utau and Kukai are only one year older and in the same class. Yaya and Kairi are the same age as the others)

"Me and Utau are dating as well," Kukai explained, putting his arm over Utau with a slightly visible blush on his cheeks.

"Hmmm okay," I said.

"Why?" Utau asked.

"Maki loves romance," Bianca explained "She absolutely loves it,"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE THAT!" I yelled. Even though i gave her my death glare she was unaffected. I felt my cheeks burn from embarrassment.

"Anyways,"Sayuri said "What about you guys?" She asked the others. She knew not to get me mad.

"Well, I haven't found anyone yet," Tadase said "But I hope to find someone soon," From the corner of my eye I saw Tadase sneak a peak at Sayuri.

"And the two over there," Utau whispered to us, pointing to Rima and Nagi who were arguing again"Are being too stubborn but we know they have feelings for each other,"

"Well, Maki can fix that," Bianca suggested."Every time a girl has asked me for advice on dating, I ask her and the next thing I know the girl that asked me, is taken," this statement made me stare at the ground. I felt Utau and Amu stare at me in amazement.

"What about you Amu?" Sayuri asked.

"Well, Amu's Romeo, Ikuto, my older brother, has gone off on a long journey to find our father. Ikuto is only two years older than Amu. He's been gone for years but Amu hasn't forgot about him," Utau explained. Amu cheeks turned as red as a tomato.

"Well, that's interesting to know,"

We turned around and saw a tall boy with his hands in his pockets. He had midnight blue hair, matching eyes and a smirk planted on his face. Everyone had turned to look at him, even Nagi and Rima had stopped fighting.

"I thought you would've gone off with kiddy king over there," He smirked.

We all glanced at Amu, who had tears forming into her eyes."I-I..."she stuttered. She was having a hard time talking.

"IKUTO!" She screamed and tackled him into a hug.

"I missed you too, my little ichigo (Ichigo-strawberry)" He smiled hugging her back and kissing the top of her head.

"Okay guys, save it for when you guys are alone," Utau said.

"Ah finally he arrives," I say.

*I had a vision about him*

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Amu asks.

"Have you forgotten my power already Amu? Honestly, your so forgetful," I tell her.

"Power? Who are these people anyway?" Ikuto asks.

"Oh right, this is Bianca, Sayuri and Maki. Sayuri can see people's past, Bianca can see present events anywhere in the world and Maki can see the future," Amu answers.

"Amu, a secret is not supposed to be shared so lightly. I know we can trust Ikuto so it's fine but next time don't answer like its a normal thing," I told her.

"Anyway, When did you get back? What are you doing here?" Amu asked not letting go of him.

"I arrived two days ago. I found father and made him come back," he told Amu. He turned to Utau "He really misses you,". Utau just stared at the ground.

"As for what i'm doing here, Going to school, I transferred," He explained cooly. Amu squealed jumping up and down.

*This is totally out of character*

"Back on to the topic, what about you guys? I know Sayuri had a boyfriend," Utau asked us.

Bianca and I simply stared at the ground. On topics like this I never really talk.

"They didn't have anyone before we moved. Just crushes," Sayuri answered for us.

"Really? Who?" Everyone was paying attention again, now.

"You know how we said we had childhood friends?Well, one of which was my boyfriend, Liam. As we explained before his parents knew about our family's secret power. They had also adopted two boys who became our friends. They all eventually found out our secret, but father trusted them so it didn't matter. Bianca and Maki eventually had major crushes on them, but they never said anything,"

By now Bianca and I were staring at the ground, our bangs now covering our eyes. I could feel my cheeks burn and I know my sister's were burning as well. I felt all eyes on us in pity.

"Come on let's get to class" Rima said. We nodded and left.

*Time Skip-Break time with the girls* Utau POV

"Hey Rima, Have you gotten anywhere with Nagi yet, we're all waiting!?" I asked.

"Nowhere, what? do you think I like him?" Rima asked not looking at us, "In your dreams,"

"Come on Rima, just admit it. Even Amu and Ikuto were easier to put together than you," I said, ignoring Amu's protests.

"Yaya thinks so too!" Yaya added.

"You two do seems like a great couple" Bianca added.

"We do not!" Rima argued. We could see a faint tint of red on her cheeks.

"Then why are you blushing?" Maki asked.

*Hey didn't Bianca say Maki was a matchmaking goddess like me? Maybe she could come up with something,*

"Hey what do you think they should do? You have done this before right?" I asked her quietly so Rima couldn't hear. she nodded.

"But we can't work with Rima, I know she won't tell us," she said "we'll work with Nagi, he will be easier,"

"Great idea, I think you should get an award for this. And everyone says I am the matchmaker!" I told her. She blushed looking at the ground.

*I think I'll be great friends with her!*


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight : Operation Rimahiko

*After school- With all the girls except Rima who had gone home already*

Utau POV

"So we try and set them up?" Amu asked.

Maki and I nodded.

"Of course I'll help and if it's romance Yaya's bound to help too," She said and Yaya nodded. She couldn't speak cause she was stuffing her mouth with candy.

"Yeah we'll help too," Maki's sisters added.

"But first we have to get Nagi to fess up to us and the guys, even though we know the answer," Maki said "and I know how,"

*With the guys at the cafe*

Nagi POV

RIIINNNGGG

I take out my phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Nagi, tell the guys to meet us at my house in 30 mins okay? you come too, we're having a party and sleepover for our new friends" It was Amu. Not even giving me a chance to talk, she hung up.

"Who was that?" Kukai asked.

"Amu, she wants to meet us all at her house. something bout a party?" I tell everyone.

"If its Amu, I'm going," Ikuto says.

"She said 'meet us' so I guess the others are there too," I tell him.

"Ohh, you excited to see Rima?" Kukai teased.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Then why are you blushing and getting all worked up?" Ikuto asked, smirking. I say nothing. I didn't even know I was blushing.

*Damn I wish I could wipe that stupid smirk off his face!*

"Anyways, lets get going," I muttered.

*Time skip*

We arrived at Amu's house which was decorated with heaps of streamers and glitter. There was heaps of snacks on the table and the music was booming loudly.

The girls were dressed up beautifully.

Amu was wearing a black spaghetti strapped dress, that ended mid thigh. Utau had a violet, butterfly print off-the-shoulder top with denim shorts. Yaya wore a pink dress that ended mid thigh with a yellow belt in the middle. She also wore knee high striped socks and a yellow cardigan.

Bianca wore a white top with lace shoulders and a light blue skirt that ended just above her knees. Bethany wore shorts with a sky blue tank top with One Direction on it.

* Who knew that she liked One Direction?*

Maki wore a black tank top with a red skirt that ended mid thigh, also. On her arms were black fingerless gloves.

"Wow!" We all said in awe. Most of the guys just wore shirts and pants.

"How did you get all of this done when school practically only ended an hour ago?" Tadase asked.

"Amu chara changed with Miki and decorated. Maki chara changed with Suki and chose our outfits. Sayuri chara changed with Riri and made snacks with Su. And Maya and Melody chose the music," Utau explained.

"Suki?Riri? Maya? Melody? Who are they?" Ikuto asked.

"Oh right they didn't tell you they had charas," Amu said.

"My chara is Melody," Bianca said.

"Mine are Yuki, Kelsey and Riri" Sayuri explained.

"You have three?" Ikuto asked. She nodded.

*He seems to be very confused lately*

"Suki and Maya," Maki said. "Yours is Yoru correct?"

"How..." He starts, but then remembers the conversation they had in the morning" oh right"

"Hello-nya" Yoru smiled and went up to the new charas who also said hello.

Suddenly, we felt a very jealous aura coming from Amu's blue chara. It seemed Yoru sensed it too and went over to her.

"Don't worry-nya," Yoru said "I'm yours and yours only," and hugged her.

"Awwww" was what we heard from the girls.

Amu POV

"Hey where's Rima?" Nagi asked finally noticing she wasn't there.

"Well, umm, s-she's coming late," I stutter. What really happened is we said the party started later than the actual time so we had time to get the secret out of Nagi.

"Why you miss her?" Ikuto teased.

"NO!" Nagi shouts.

"Your getting all worked up again!" Kukai added.

"Just admit it already!" We all said.

"I don't like her!" He argues.

"Tell the truth, or I'll look into your past and tell everyone your deepest and darkest secret," Sayuri threats, giving him a death glare. He fell silent.

"And if you admit it, I'll look into your future and see if you marry Rima," Maki smirks.

"Really!?" He asked his eyes full o hope.

"Ha, we tricked you! If you are that curious about if you marry Rima, it's obvious you like her!" I cheer. Again he fell silent.

"Anyways, who do I marry?" He asked Maki. She looks at him. Her eyes started turning black and she froze. Then a few seconds later, she came back.

"So who is it?" Nagi asked. Now his eyes looked like they were going to pop out, cause of his curiosity.

Maki smirked "Yamabuki Saaya"

"NAAANNNIII!?" We all screamed.

*There is no way Nagi would marry that...that stuck up, annoying, little miss perfect, asshole!*

Maki looked at us. Suddenly she burst into a laughing fit. We all looked confused.

"W-what?" I asked her.

"Y-you totally f-fell for it!" She said in between giggles.

"So who do I really marry?" Nagi asked again.

"I-I can't t-tell you!" She said still giggling.

"Why?" Nagi said.

Maki finally calmed down and said "Isn't it obvious? You have to find out for yourself," she gave us her signature creepy smile.

"Do you like Rima or not?" We ask Nagi again. He looked at us and said "Yes, yes I do,"

Nagi POV

"Finally!" They all exclaimed.

"Did it really take you that long to figure out your feelings for her?" Kukai said, he looked like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. In fact we all did. I just gave them a sheepish grin.

Suddenly, all of them looked behind me, with a very worried and shocked look. Then I heard a voice.

"Is it true? Is it really true?" I heard a small voice say. I knew that voice anywhere. I turned around and saw Rima, the girl of my dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine : Really?

Rima POV

I walked up to Amu's house. Everyone else was already inside and talking and chatting. The door was unlocked so I let myself in.

"Do you like Rima or not?" I hear them ask Nagi. He looked at them and said "Yes, yes I do,"

"Finally!" They all exclaimed.

"Did it really take you that long to figure out your feelings for her?" Kukai said.

*Oh My God! Nagi, the enemy that I've hated... Likes me?*

"Is it true? Is it really true?" I say in a small voice, staring at the ground.

Nagi turned around looking shocked to see me "Y-yes, it's true" he answers.

"And now that you know, will you do the honours of being my girlfriend?" He asked me in a cute, gentlemanly kind of way. I continue to stare at the ground not saying a word.

"Rima-chan?"

"Come on Rima! don't be stubborn! We know you like him!" Amu pleaded.

I looked up and yelled "I DO NOT LIKE HIM!" I gasped realising what I just said. I glanced at Nagi and he looked shocked and hurt. He had looked away from me and said a small "okay". I completely mentally freaked out.

*What do I do? I just told him a complete lie. It wasn't true!*

"Ah, no i-it's not like t-that, the truth is..." I stuttered.

*Kyaaaa! What was I saying? No turning back now*

He looked at me. "The truth is I-I love you!" I said. Everyone gasped. The room fell silent at my confession. Then Nagi got up and hugged me.

"I love you, too" he whispered, resting his forehead on mine. Everyone began cheering and I felt my cheeks heating up.

"Just as I planned!" Maki said.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Have you, too, forgotten my power?" She said simply.

"So your saying you looked into the future and saw that everything went fine and made everything go as you saw in your vision!?" Utau asked, clearly impressed. Maki nodded.

"Well, thank you. I'm glad you did," my newfound boyfriend said. She just smiled in response. I felt my cheeks burn harder.

"Anyways, anyone wanna play truth or dare?" Ikuto asked "I can't stand this lovey-dovey stuff,"

"Although you wouldn't mind it if it were you an Amu?" Utau teased. I saw Amu's cheeks turn red.

"No, not at all," Ikuto simply said.

"YOU BAKA HENTAI! ( Baka- idiot, Hentai - Pervert )" Amu screamed and attempted to hit him with a pillow, but he caught it.

"Yaya thinks we should get on with the game!" Yaya said.

"Yes we should" Kairi agreed.

*wow he was so silent I forgot he was there*

"Alright then I'll go first" Utau said,"Amu, truth or dare?"

"Umm, dare?" Amu answered.

"I dare you to wear this," Utau said pulling out a picture. She didn't show us but showed Miki.

Miki just nodded and said "Drew, Draw, Drawn!"

In a few seconds, Amu stood there wearing a black bikini with hot pink swirl designs on it. The top was strapless and the bottoms had a mini frilly skirt. Amu screamed and started chasing Utau and Miki. On the other hand, Ikuto looked like he was about to have a nosebleed. We all burst out laughing. When Amu came back she was in her normal clothes and Utau and Miki looked like they were choked half to death, which is what I supposed happened.

"Back to the game, Kukai, truth or dare?" Amu asked.

"Dare!" He practically screamed. You could tell he was excited.

"Hmmm, I dare you to run up and down the street yelling as hard as you can 'Im gay and I'm proud of it!'" She said.

"Is that all?" Kukai asked. Apparently it wasn't enough for him.

"You have to do that," she started "While wearing that bikini Utau made me wear!" She finished proudly. "Plus my neighbours get really mad when they are woken up in the middle of the night."

Kukai just stood there with his mouth hanging open. Then with a wave of a paintbrush from Miki, he stood there with his mouth hanging open, wearing a bikini. We pushed him out the door.

We waited a few seconds then heard "I'M GAY AND IM PROUD OF IT!"

We all burst out laughing. We then heard a scream and "NO, DONT! I DIDN'T MEAN TO WAKE YOU UP, IT WAS A DA-ARGHHHHHHH!"

This made us laugh even harder.

"Bianca, what's happening?" Utau asked. Bianca nodded her eyes turing black.

"He's being chased by an old woman with a cane," Bianca said. "He got hit and is now running back inside,"

As she finished, Kukai came running back in as if on cue. He had a black eye and had a red mark on his arm. Bianca's eyes turned normal again and she sighed. "Apparently she also gave him a Chinese burn," she added.

The room was once again filled with laughter. The game continued and soon enough the guys were sent home by Amu's dad. The girls had already gotten permission to stay the night.

"Bye Amu!" Ikuto said.

"Bye!"

"Bye Utau!" Kukai said.

"See ya!"

"Goodnight Yaya-koi!" Kairi said.

"Bye-bye!"

"Bye Rima!"

"Umm, goodbye" I said nervously.

"Goodbye, Sayuri!" Tadase said, blushing.

"Uhh, bye," Sayuri said. Clearly she had no idea why Tadase said bye to her, but she was blushing.

"Hmm? Why Sayuri?" Kukai asked as they began walking out the door.

"Have another little crush?" Ikuto teased.

"No, the king must not fall for a commoner!" Kiseki answered in Tadase place.

"Hey, I'm not a commoner!" Sayuri yelled after them. We started laughing.

"What an eventful day!" I sighed.

"Rima has a new boyfriend!" Kusukusu cheered. She kept repeating it and soon enough all the others joined in. I groaned and covered my ears with my pillow. They laughed.

"Anyway Sayuri, have you got a thing for Tadase?" I asked trying to change the subject "You seemed pretty happy that he said goodbye to you!"

"Yeah and you always seem nervous around him!" Amu added.

"Hmm. I guess I do!" Sayuri said.

* was she really that oblivious?*

"Anyways guys, lets go to sleep I'm tired," Utau said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten : Arcade

Utau POV

*The next morning*

I woke up and every one was still sleeping. I checked the time. School started at 7:30. It said it was 7:25.

*Oh oka...WHAT! Holy... Okay calm down. Gosh, why did we even think about staying up with school the next day*

"GUYS WAKE UP WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" I yelled on the top of my lungs. They slowly opened there eyes and stared at the clock. They shot up then started running around frantically getting ready for school. I would be laughing at the situation if I wasn't included in it, so I joined in their frantic mess. That's when I noticed the three sisters weren't there.

*well their loss if they're not at school*

Amu POV

By the time we were at school it was 8:00. Utau rushed into her class and we rushed into ours.

"Sorry Im late!" We chorused.

"It's alright the Sakara sisters already informed us that you would be late because of all your doctors and dentists appointments," Nikaido said. We all looked confused. We looked at the sisters and they just smirked.

"Y-yeah, T-that's right!" I managed I stutter. Then we took our seats.

"You owe us," Sayuri whispered.

"Yeah,"

*Time skip - Break time*

"Thank you, thank you, thank you thank you, thank you!" Yaya screamed and tackled Bianca into a hug.

"Yeah thanks, I don't think I could've put up with more detention," Utau added.

"Hey!" We turned to see Kairi, Kukai and Ikuto walking up to us.

"Three little birds told us you were sleeping in today," Kukai smirked.

"Yeah, well, it's not like you wouldn't if you went to sleep at 3 in the morning" Utau shot back.

"They didn't," This time it was Ikuto's turn to smirk, while pointing at the Sakara sisters.

"Nah, we're just used to sleeping for a few hours," Maki told them.

"That isn't good for your health you know!" Kairi stated. They just shrugged.

"Anyways, Nagi got challenged to a basketball game and Tadase already there. Lets go watch," Kukai said. So we all went to the court. When we got there a whole crowd was there, there were a bunch of screaming and yelling so we figured it couldn't be a game. We got closer to find Nagi being beaten up by Rima's fanboys... again. They probably found out they were dating now.

"WOAH, EVERYBODY JUST STOP FOR A SEC!" Utau screamed. Every one froze.

"just because someone is dating the person you like, doesn't mean you get to beat them up," Sayuri spoke, she was in her outer character mode and she spoke in a very creepy voice. Everyone seemed to back off. Everyone but the fanboys. Though they looked like they were only trying to look brave. I could see them trembling.

"What are you gonna do about it!?" One of them yelled.

"Do you want to find out?" Maki threatened. She spoke quite creepily and evilly while giving them her signature blank expression with a tint of a glare. This made the fanboys get even more scared.

"N-no, sorry we w-won't b-bother you anymore," Then they ran off.

We all burst into laughter.

"Oh my gosh, don't do that! You guys almost had Yaya fooled!" Yaya wailed. They just smiled.

"But seriously, are you guys that strong?" Kukai asked.

"Do you want to relive the time I knocked you out with one kick?" Maki glared. Kukai fell silent.

"To explain, Sayuri and Maki have always been the fighters. I just usually do weapons and gadgets. Maki is also good with plans," Bianca explained.

"It seems we learn something new everyday!" Ikuto smirked. Everyone laughed.

"Hey, it's time to go back to class,"

After that was said we all left.

*Time skip - After school*

Tadase POV

"Let's go to the arcade!" Yaya suggested.

"Yeah!" The girls agreed.

"Plus we owe you for this morning!" Utau said to the sisters.

"Yeah, I do too," Nagi added, referring to the fanboy incident.

"Okay then!" They cheered.

We walked to the mall then went into Time Zone.

"Ohhhh, look Sayuri-Neesan there's Just Dance 3 !" (A/N i dont know if they actually have something like that but i dont care because i wanted to go to an arcade and also play just dance 3) Maki screamed then dragged her over to the station. They picked up the controllers then started to look the through the songs. They picked Dynamite by Taio Cruz (Don't own) then started to dance. I couldn't help but noticed how graceful Sayuri's movements were and how happy she looked dancing. It was quite cute.

*Wait, am I falling for her? Was what the guys said true? Oh well*

They finished the song and gotten around 20 tickets. Then Sayuri swapped with Nagi. Maki challenged him to a song, knowing he was a dancer. He refused knowing it wasn't fair because Maki didn't seem like a dancer. But then, accepted once he found out Maya was born from Maki's dream to be a dancer and singer. They ended up choosing Pump it by The Black-eyed-Peas (also, don't own).

Once the song was finished, they both collapsed on the floor. They had both gotten the same score of five stars. This time they got about 50 tickets each because they perfected all the moves.

We all moved out to this basketball shooting game. Nagi was on one station, Maki on another and Kukai on the last. Nagi scored 31, Maki 30 and Kukai also 31. They got their tickets and then we moved to another game.

"I wanna try 'deal or no deal' ( don't own)" Amu said. So we crowded around her as she started. Amu got asked to pick which case.

"The 100 tickets is in case 15," Maki stated.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Amu accused, knowing Maki used her power.

"At least you will get more tickets," Maki shot back. So Amu picked case 15 and then won 100 tickets.

"Utau! Kukai!" Rima yelled "There's a ramen eating contest over there! Winner gets 100 tickets, Second place gets 75 and third gets 50!"

With that Kukai and Utau were gone in a blink of an eye. So we followed them. By the time we got there they had already started. Utau was already on her third bowl and Kukai was the same. All the other contestants were already defeated. Suddenly, Kukai groaned and pushed away his bowl. Utau finished hers then cheered. They got their prizes and came back to the group. We tried out a few other games and earned about 150 more tickets.

"Let's get our prizes now, it's getting late," Ikuto said. We went to the ticket eater and put in all the tickets we earned. 587 tickets.

"Wow! That's a lot!" Yaya cheered.

The prizes we ended up getting were a basketball for Nagi, a soccer ball for Kukai, a gag manga for Rima, a new set of headphones for Utau, a set of hair clips for Amu, a stuffed dog for me, a bag of candy for Yaya, a notebook for Kairi, a cat keychain for Ikuto, a fluffy owl for Bianca, a One direction bag for Sayuri and a anklet and bracelet set for Maki.

"Bye guys!" We all said our goodbyes then parted our own ways. I thought about Sayuri. Was I really falling for her? But I loved Amu didn't I? I shrugged off all the questions and headed home.

"Tadase, even thought oppose the idea of you falling in love with a commoner, you must listen to your heart," Kiseki told me. I just smiled at him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven : A blondes suspicion

Bianca POV

*At the Sakara household - 11:00pm*

"What do you think about Tadase?" I whispered to Maki.

Sayuri was already asleep and we were talking in the lounge area.

"He seems good enough for Oneesan. And why are you whispering? She's asleep," She told me.

"I think they'll be a great match!" I agreed.

"Oneesan is a bit dense though. She may not know about Tadase having feelings for her or even her own feelings," She sighed.

"Have you got a plan for them?" I asked. Her sigh turned into a smirk.

"Now who do you think your talking to?" We laughed.

"Although it may take some time," She said "Tadase isn't dense but he is shy,"

"Yeah, I know," Then I let out a sigh.

"Now you need to sleep. I may be the youngest but I'm the one that can live with less sleep,"

So I stood up and went to bed. I was used to her bossing me around. Our little sis always stayed up late either reading or watching anime.

*Time skip - In the morning*

Sayuri POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I groaned. I slammed my hand on my One Direction alarm clock. I sniffed the air and smelt chocolate waffles. I sleepily walked downstairs and saw Bianca cooking. Maki was already eating.

"Oneesan, you have to wake up earlier," Maki told me. Bianca set down a plate of chocolate waffles in front of me. Both of them already in the uniform.

"At least we won't be late. Did you even sleep at all last night? I heard the tv on at 4 in the morning," I asked my youngest sister.

"I may stay up late but I never pull all-nighters," Maki answered and winked. I smiled back. I finished my waffles then went upstairs to get changed into my uniform.

By the time I got downstairs both my sisters were waiting impatiently at the door. I sheepishly smiled at them then headed out the door behind them.

We met up with the others in front of the school as usual then headed inside. I saw my sisters walk up to either side of Tadase and grabbed his arms. For some reason I felt a bit of hatred for my sisters right now.

*Was it hatred? No, more like jealousy. Why was I jealous? Did I have feelings for Tadase? But I still had feelings for Liam even though I ended things with him*

I shrugged off the questions. Then I heard my sister's charas cheer. They said one more sentence to him then came back to my sides.

"Hey, what was that about?" I asked my sisters.

"Nothing!" They smiled.

"Okaaaaaay," I said slowly. My sisters could sometimes get confusing.

"Let's get to class!" Bianca cheered.

Once we stepped into the classroom we put up our outer characters. Amu, Rima and Kairi just rolled their eyes at our actions. Yaya, Nagi and Tadase just silently laughed. We took our seats at the back of the classroom. Class hadn't started yet so I took out my writing pad. I was writing a One Direction fanfic. It was mainly about Liam Payne though.

*Huh, what a coincidence! Liam is my favourite in One Direction and my ex's name is Liam*

I saw Maki take out her sketchbook. She never shows anyone her drawings. But I know some of them are of us. Bianca just reads.

Then Nikaido-Sensei walked in and tripped, again. The others laughed but me, my sisters and Rima kept a straight face. I put my writing pad away. Maki and Bianca put their stuff away, too. While I was looking around the classroom to see I other students were paying attention and saw Tadase mouthing words to Maki. She was a lip reader but I wasn't so I couldn't figure out what they were saying. Then Tadase looked at me. I smiled shyly and he gave me one in return. I gave my sister a confused look. She gave me her evil smile. I get the feeling something interesting is gonna happen today.

Maki POV

'Tadase, I've got a plan for you and Oneesan!' I wrote it down on the paper and threw it to his desk. I used the chance when Sensei fell down so everyone would be distracted. I watched him open the note.

He turned around and mouthed 'What is it?'

'Tell you later.' I mouthed back.

'Alright then.' He answered. He turned to Sayuri. Who saw him staring and smiled. I could tell he was embarrassed he got caught but he smiled back. I turned to my older sister. Who shot me a confused glanced. I have her my evil smile.

*You better be ready, Sayuri-Neesan*

*Time skip - break time*

Bianca POV

Maki told me the plan and easily I agreed. We were sitting under a tree again. The others went off to either their clubs or got called by the teacher.

"Oneesan, can we invite everyone for a sleepover at ours tonight!?" Maki asked our sister.

"Uhh, sure!" She answered.

So then we sent our charas to tell the others. Melody went to Amu and Tadase, Suki went to Rima, Maya went to Nagihiko, Riri went to Utau an Kukai, Kelsey went to Yaya and Kairi and Yuki went to Ikuto.

Then soon Amu and Tadase arrived with her charas and Melody. Melody to my side.

"So a sleepover at yours?" She asked us. We nodded. Amu started chatting about what we should do with Sayuri and Maki. Tadase just stared.

Then Rima came with Kusukusu and Suki and Nagi came with Temari, Rhythm and Maya. Suki and Maya flew to Maki's side.

"We'll come too! "Nagi said.

"But you'll probably just spend the whole time making out!" Maki just teased laughing slightly. The two blushed and glanced each other. Once they saw they were staring at each other, they quickly stared at the ground.

"Are you guys done?" We turned to Utau and Kukai.

"Are you coming too?" Sayuri asked.

"Of course!" Kukai said.

"And there's no school tomorrow either. Unlike the mistake we made last time," Utau added.

"I'll go if Amu's going," said a voice. Then we heard Amu squeal. We looked and saw Ikuto with his arms around Amu.

"YAYA WILL COME TOO!" We turned just in time to see Yaya jump onto to Utau with Kairi walking behind her.

"Okay if everyone's coming, here's our address. our mobile numbers are on their too," Maki said handing out pieces of paper.

"We can all lay our sleeping bags in the dance studio in between Maki's and Sayuri's sections," I added.

"See y'all tonight," Maki said.

Before Tadase left though, Maki and I went over to him.

"You better be ready Tadase," We both whispered and winked.


	12. Chapter 12

SC Chapter Twelve : Party Crashers

Utau POV

We all arrived at the Sakara household. Everyone had arrived at the same time.

*Oh my God, this is huge*

I rang the doorbell. A tall man answered. He had dark hair and dark eyes and a gentle look on his face.

"You must be the girl's friends. Im their father. Go straight upstairs," he told us.

We walked up the spiral staircase and saw the sisters singing and dancing to the mash up 'Price Tag/Don't you (forget about me)/Give me everything/Just the way you are/Party in the USA/Turn the beat around' from the movie 'Pitch Perfect' (A/N don't own movie or song). They were on the stage, dancing in the corner. Everything was set up. the whole floor was decorated with glitter and colourful lights flashed everywhere.

"They're here!" Bianca announced.

"Hey, did you guys start the party without us!?" Amu asked.

"We were just killing time," Maki answered, hanging her headphones that were on her head, on her neck.

"Let's go to the dance studio," Bianca suggested.

As we walked we passed an area covered in One Direction.

Bianca explained "This is Sayuri's section of the floor, you can tell by all the one direction,"

then right next to it was a huge opened spaced area which seemed to be the dance studio.

"Just set your things down and let's GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Sayuri cheered. Maki turned the music up higher. This time the song was Magic by B.o.B ( don't own) and then they started dancing. Laughing, the rest of us girls joined in. The guys just sat and watched us.

"Hey! You guys have to join in too!" Amu said. Then Kukai stood up and danced with me. Nagi started dancing as well.

"Hey, wanna have a dance off!?" Rhythm asked Maya.

"If your up to it!" She sneered.

"Bring it!" He smirked "Nagi, lets chara change!"

"What? Wai-" Nagi cried. But it was too late, headphones appeared around his neck.

Maya cheered "Maki, us too!"

"No, hang on a-" Maki was cut off by a deep purple headband appearing on her head. It had a long silk bow on the right side.

"Are you ready?" Nagi questioned, a smirk planted on his face.

"'Course," She answered, "Oh and Nagi, try not to bore me! (A/N If you know where I got that line from your awesome!)" Maki taunted.

*Wow, their personalities completely changed*

"Sayuri aren't you a dancer too?" Rima asked.

"Yeah but only in Irish Dancing. I'm a World Champion!" Sayuri answered proudly.

"Oneesan, music please!" Maki said.

Sayuri played a few mixes they had gotten from a DJ in Australia. They took turns in doing a few moves. But their dance off just turned into a full on choreography. The two started doing moves in sync and mirroring the others movement. They both struck a finishing pose and then undid the chara change. Maki collapsed and Nagi started breathing heavily on his knees.

"Maki!" Maya screamed. "Oops I think I overdid it,"

"Ya think," Maki managed to breath out.

"Dude," Nagi said to Rhythm "Not cool,"

After the song we lowered the volume a bit then sat down with the guys.

"Yaya thinks we should play 'Never have I ever, strip edition!" Yaya cheered.

"Alright then, never have I ever..." Amu said. Then the game started.

(A/N Sorry but I am not good with coming up with stuff like this so I decided to skip most of it)

By the time the game finished, Kukai had lost since he was only wearing his boxers. Amu was still in her shorts and a tank top, which was fair because she wore a lot of jewellery. Rima was only wearing a bra and her pants. Nagi had his shirt off and was only wearing his jeans, same with Ikuto. Yaya was in her tank top and underwear. Kairi and Tadase still had their pants and shirts on. I had my shorts and my bra on. Bianca was in her jeans and a tank top she wore underneath her shirt. Sayuri was in her bra and skirt. Maki was the same just she had a sort of see through tank top on top of her bra.

Everyone was having so much fun. Amu would blush so easily at the snide comments my brother would tease her with, the sisters would threaten us if we had a secret we kept from them, everyone was having a good time.

"Let's play spin the bottle!" Rima suggested evilly.

"What, so you could hope to get a kiss from Nagi?" I teased.

"NO!" Rima yelled.

"Rima-chan, if you want a kiss you can just ask you know?" Nagi smiled, putting his arms around Rima's waist and his head rested on his shoulder. This made Rima's cheeks turn a dark shade of red.

"I'll get a bottle downstairs," Sayuri said.

"Tadase, can you make sure she doesn't get side tracked?" Maki asked. He nodded then followed Sayuri.

"Alright let's get down to business," Maki said turning to the rest of us "when it's Tadase's turn everyone try their best to make it stop on Oneesan,"

"So that's what you've been planning for them!" Bianca said.

"Oh another set up of yours?" I asked. She nodded.

"If it makes Tadase happy, I'll do it," I told her "He is like my little brother after all," Ikuto nodded in agreement.

"Sure!" All the others agreed, too.

"I GOT THE BOTTLE!" Sayuri screamed from downstairs. We heard footsteps run up the stairs then saw Sayuri followed by Tadase.

We all sat in a circle and placed the bottle in the middle.

Yaya POV

"Who wants to start?" Amu asked.

"I'll go!" Kukai said. I swear I saw him mutter please land on Utau. He spun the bottle. And what do you know! It lands on Utau!

"Yessss!" I cheered. Utau glanced at me.

"Kukai and Utau-chan may have been dating but Yaya's never seen them kiss on the lips!" I said. All the others agree. I looked at Kukai. He just shrugged and turned to Utau. They moved in closer to each other, then their lips met.

Rima, Maki and I got out our phones and started taking pictures. The kiss seemed to last for about 15 seconds until they pulled away.

"Well who's next?" We decided to go in clockwise direction. Which meant that Nagi was next. He span the bottle. It landed on Amu.

Nagi glanced at Amu who blushed. Rima sort of gave off a jealous aura but didn't show any sign of jealousy. Then he leaned forward. Maki and I got my camera at the ready. Then Ikuto grabbed Nagi's shirt and pulled him away.

"Touch her and your dead!" He threatened. Nagi nodded then Ikuto put him down.

"Aww!" Groaned Maki, Utau, Bianca, Sayuri and I. Ikuto glared at us. Maki, Sayuri and Utau glared at him back.

Next up was Tadase. Everyone looked excited. I was jumping up and down.

He span it. It turned and turned and turned until it started going slower and slower. Then a small suction cup dart got thrown on the floor making the bottle stop spinning. The thrower was none other than Kairi. He had a great aim. I smiled at him. He smiled back. I glanced back at the bottle and it had landed on Sayuri, as planned.

Sayuri's face seemed to burn. But it was the same with Tadase as well.

"A game's a game, Tadase! Hurry up!" Utau cheered. Then Tadase leaned in. When their faces were centimetres apart they closed their eyes.

"S-Sayuri?" We all stopped. We turned to the staircase to see a boy with brown hair, with a shocked look his face. We heard Sayuri gasp.

"Liam?"


End file.
